ItaHina
by LolzYukari
Summary: Hinata is lost in a forest, and near that forest is a town which has a bad name for having, murderers, robbers and rapists. Hinata is scared out of her mind.and if you can't tell by the name itachixhinata.


Hinata was lost, in the middle of a forest. The girl tried to keep calm, but it was hard to keep calm when your lost for what seemed like to be more than 5 hours, adding in the fact the forest she was in had a lot of trees without leaves, it was sunset, and the crows were cawing. Hinata was at the edge of crying, her eyes were ready to drop tears any minute now. Hinata walked on the grassless ground, and jumping when there was a sound. And the worst part was the forest was near a dangerous place, which pretty much was known for having murders, robbers, and rapist.

Hinata found a nice stump, it was smooth on the top, even though the area around it wasn't so beautiful, Hinata's legs hurt, and it hurt enough for her to fall down. Hinata sat down on the stump, and started to wonder what was going to happen to her. What if no one finds her? She will die from starvation, and the crows will eat her. What if someone found her? What if it was a murder? Hinata started to cry at the idea. Hinata would die if no one found her, but if someone found her there was a likely chance that it was a murderer or a robber.

More, and more water rolled down her cheeks as the forest was turning black, everything was much scarier than it was at sun set. Hinata's crying became louder, as 'what if' thoughts went through her head, the girl was alone, hungry, and scared. Hinata's eyes were swollen red, but the tears wouldn't stop. Then Hinata heard a voice, a deep voice. "Excuse me…" All of Hinata's tears stopped all at once, as she stayed frozen for a while. Then Hinata turned around, to where the deep voice came from. What she saw was the scariest person in her whole life, a man with hair as black as night, his cloths were black, and his eyes were glowing blood red.

"Are you okay?" the man said, but Hinata didn't hear this, she was scared. Hinata wanted to scream, but for some reason she couldn't, Hinata wanted to at least say help, even a little one, but nothing came out. The man came closer, and closer, making it harder and harder for noise to come from the young girl's mouth. The man came closer, and recognized the fear in the girl's eyes, so he quickly turned his sharigan off, which turned his blood red eyes, to dark black eyes.

The man got closer to her, seeing nothing changed her fear from turning off his sharigon. As soon as he got close enough "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." He said, her body was still turned to face the man; she was frozen, and still scared even though he said that. There was still no noise coming from Hinata's mouth, and fear still showed from Hinata's eyes until she saw something that surprised her. The scary man was smiling, it was a nice soft smile, which got her less scared, and the man could tell it worked.

The man could tell that Hinata was about 14-16 years old, and Hinata could tell that the man was at least older than 18 but for sure younger than 30. The man was close enough for Hinata to hear him, and he kneeled down so they both could be face to face. "Who are you, and what's wrong?" the man said in a nice soft voice, Hinata's eyes were still red but her tears were long gone. "Uh-ummm m-my name is he-he-Hinata." Hinata started to fettle with her fingers, "a-and I'm l-lost." Hinata looked sadly down at her feet remembering the problem, sniffing a bit.

The man looked at the lost girl with pity "I'm Itachi." The male tried to put another soft smile on, but they both knew that wasn't going to change the look on her face. The man named Itachi looked at the sky, then looked at his wrist watch. The man looked back at Hinata "its kind of late, how about you come with me?" the girl looked at Itachi, "I-I'm sorry, but m-my f-father said n-never go with strangers." Hinata started to fettling with her finger again.

"Yes you have a good father there…" Itachi smiled at her "but someone else might find you here, and this person might not be so kind." Hinata thought about what he said, remembering where this forest was near, and Itachi seemed too nice to be one of those kind of people, so there was only one thing to do "ummm o-okay." Itachi got up, and gave Hinata a hand. "I have a friend that will drive us back to my house, okay?" Hinata nodded assuming that all of Itachi's friends were going to be as nice as him.

"It's just a little while walk." The man said while walking next to Hinata, Hinata nodded again. While walking to the car Hinata yawned getting Itachi's attention, make him realize that Hinata was really, really tired. Itachi looked at her "are you tired?" "N-no." "I could carry you." "n-no, I-its o-o…" Hinata was cut off by her yawn, which earned her a piggy back for the whole trip to the car. By the time they got to the car Hinata was already in a deep sleep.

Right next to the car a shark like man was waiting for Itachi only to give the man a puzzled look. Itachi put the snoring girl in the back seats of the, dented, dull, black car. "I'll tell you, while we drive to my house, Kisame." The shorter male said as he got to the front, left seat. "okay." The shark like man said, as he got in to the driver's seat of the car, and started the broken up looking car. Itachi was quite glad that only Kisame was here, surly his other friends would be less corporative.

"Okay this girl is named Hinata, I found her in the forest crying…" Itachi continued his story. Itachi was happy that Kisame was his friend, mostly because his other friends were like sadists, not to say Kisame wasn't the type to like a fight whether if he was in it or not. But unlike most of his other friends, Kisame could control his want in fighting. Itachi himself was a pacifist, kisame knew this for sure, and was alright with this, but if he told his other friends there would be a likelihood that they will leave him, and tell people, and who knows from there. Maybe they'll pick on him?

Well whatever the reason, Itachi was just glad that he had a friend to trust. Kisame parked in front of a small house, which was most likely Itachi's. They both got out of the car; Itachi picked Hinata up bridle style, waiting for Kisame, while Kisame made sure to lock his car. Even thought Kisame's car was a piece of junk, people would still take it, just as long as it worked. While Kisame locked his car, Itachi was making sure that no one saw them. Both the male walked towards the houses front door, then Itachi gave the sleeping girl to Kisame.

Kisame piggy backed her, as Itachi unlocked his house door. Both the males walked inside the cozy house, Itachi locked his door, while kisame put Hinata down on a couch in the living room. Itachi met kisame in the living room, as they both sighed out of relief, and then stared a few minutes at Hinata.

"Itachi, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if any of them found out they would painfully kill her."

"No kisame, only 3 would, it's hard to tell what the others are going to do."

"Alright if you know what you're doing. Bye itachi"

Kisame left the house, leaving Itachi alone with Hinata. To tell the truth it was a lie to say most of his friends were sadists when only two of them were, but in truth they are all murderers.

**This is my first story; it's something that I thought of while I watched Despereaux the movie. Sorry if I make Itachi too nice but I think if Itachi didn't have to pretend that he was a murder, he would have been nice, Maybe not this nice, but nice. And I'm going to make Itachi 18, and Hinata 16 so Itachi won't seem pedo. I'm not too sure if I'm going to continue this, because I've lost inspiration for this, but it might some back.**


End file.
